Imperiumin seksikkäin visser
by MsTria
Summary: Jääsydän saagan ei niin vakava neljäs osa... Visser Kolme ei ole uskoa korviaan, kun häntä pyydetään poseeraamaan Seyranessa, yeerkien vastineessa Playgirlille. Hän saa kuitenkin huomata, että mallina olo voi olla hauskaakin...
1. Hyvännäköinen, kuuma ja vaarallinen

_**Imperiumin seksikkäin visser**_

_**1. luku**_

Andaliittisissit pilaavat jälleen kerran yhden teoriassa lyömättömään ideaani perustuneen hankkeen. Sotilaat töpeksivät. Iniss Kaksi-Kaksi-Kuusi sönköttää jotain epämääräistä. Kolmentoista neuvosto huutaa ja uhkailee arvonalennuksella. Katkon alaisten kauloja kiukuissani ja sotken turkkini vereen.

Aivan, minun nimeni on Esplin Yhdeksän-Neljä-Kuusi-Kuusi, myös Visser Kolmena tunnettu. Äskeinen oli lyhyt kuvaus menneestä päivästäni. Ja ne väittävät vielä, että visserin elämä olisi helppoa.

Kävelin kiroillen emoaluksen käytäviä pitkin kohti omaa sapelialustani. Toivottavasti edes Jill olisi siellä eikä jossain toimittamassa omia asioitaan. Jos minä nyt jotain kaipasin, niin vihan, stressin ja turhautumisen purkamista jotenkin muuten kuin tappamalla. Juuri kun olin kääntymässä telakointiasemalle päin, kuulin jonkun huutavan perääni: "Visser! Visser! Odota!"

Se oli muuan ihmisohjastaja.

(No mitä?) minä rähähdin hänelle. Ohjastaja näytti kutistuvan säälittävän nahkansa sisällä, mutta sai sanotuksi: "Niin, Visser… Sitä minä vain, kun… ensimmäisessä kokoushuoneessa on eräs henkilö, joka kuulemma haluaa tavata sinut."

Pyöräytin silmiäni –kaikkia niitä- ja lähdin seuraamaan ohjastajaa emoaluksen ensimmäiseen kokoushuoneeseen. Mietin samalla, kuka ihme minua oikein oli tullut tapaamaan. Kunpa ei ainakaan kukaan Kolmentoista neuvostosta. En ollut sillä hetkellä henkisesti valmis puhumaan kenenkään heistä kanssa. Luultavasti se oli kuitenkin joku toinen visser. Ja jos se sattuisi olemaan meistä se korkea-arvoisin ja ehdottomasti myös dapsenimaisin, eli Visser Yksi, vannoin hyppääväni ulos lähimmästä ikkunasta.

Kokoushuoneessa kuitenkin odotti täysin vieraan näköinen naispuolinen ihmisohjastaja. Hän hymyili ja esitteli itsensä: "Hyvää päivää, arvoisa Visser. Minä olen Gargina Viisi-Yksi-Kolme _Seyrane_-lehdestä."

Silmäni revähtivät suuriksi. _Seyrane? _Ihmisiltä omaksuttu paperinen julkaisu, lehti, joka oli suunnattu naispuolisille ohjastajille. Lehdessä julkaistiin sekalaisten ja kevytsävyisten juttujen lisäksi seksikkäitä kuvia miespuolisista ohjastajista. Vastaavasti miespuolisille oli olemassa naispuolisilla kuvitettu lehti, _Seyrlin._

(Mitä sinä minusta haluat?) kysyä töksäytin Garginalta, joka vastasi:

"Katsohan, Visser, lehtemme menekki on viime aikoina hieman laskenut ja tarvitsisimme uutta rohkeaa materiaalia oikeasti tunnetuista yeerkeistä… joten suostuisitko seuraavan numeron kanteen ja keskiaukeamalle?"

_(Seyraneen_?_ MINÄ?) _älähdin, ja ilmeeni oli varmasti näkemisen arvoinen.

"Niin, niin? Tiesitkö, että puolet tuntemistani miespuolisista ohjastajista treenaa saadakseen samanlaisen vartalon kuin sinulla? Laiha, lihaksikas, hyvännäköinen ja kuuluisa visser –täydellinen yhdistelmä!" hehkutti Gargina.

Mietin hetken. Olihan Gargina oikeassa, mitä tuli ulkonäkööni. _Seyranessa _poseeraaminen… se voisi olla hauskaa, mutta ei välttämättä tekisi hyvää visser-uskottavuudelleni.

"Maksamme 10 tuhatta yeerk-kolikkoa!"

Tein päätökseni. 10 tuhatta on sentään 10 tuhatta.

"Kiitos, Visser", Gargina huokaisi. "Voisimme oikeastaan lähteä saman tien _Seyranen _toimitukseen sstramien kotiplaneetalle. Sinne on täältä vain parin päivän matka. Aluksessa on kyllä kandrona."

Niinpä annoin luutnanteilleni ohjeet, miten sotaa tuli johtaa ollessani poissa, ja lähdin. _Seyranen _kuvauksiin.

Perillä minut otti vastaan vaaleanpunainen olento, jolla oli kaksi käsi- ja jalkaparia, kaksi suurta ja pitkäripsistä silmää vähän samanlaisten sarvien päässä kuin minulla ja lähes koko naaman peittävä vahvasti punattu suu –naispuolinen sstram-ohjastaja.

"Derveduloa", hän sanoi pehmentäen konsonantteja sstramilaiseen tapaan. "Ilo nähdä sinud däällä, Visser Golme. Minä olen Ifrish Gagsi-Neljä-Guusi, _Seyranen _bäädoimiddaja."

Ifrish kääntyi takanaan seisovan sekalaisen ohjastajaseurakunnan puoleen. "No niin. Viegää häned valmisdeldavagsi."

Yksi ohjastajista, nuorempi sstram-naaras, tarttui käteeni ja sanoi: "Dulgaa, arvoisa Visser."

(Hetkinen, valmisteltavaksi… miten niin?) ihmettelin kuin puulla päähän lyötynä.

"No, valmisdeldavagsi guvausda varden diedengin", Ifrish naurahti. "Suihgu, harjaus, gavioiden giillodus, öljyäminen, meiggaus…"

(Öljyäminen? Meikkaus?) toistin typerästi.

"Niin, näydäd baljon segsiggäämmäldä, gun nuo sinun…" Ifrish tuijotti kiinteästi ylävatsaani ja käsivarsiani, "lihagsesi giildeleväd öljysdä. Ja meiggaus duo barhaad gasvonbiirdeesi esille. Gaigella gunnioidugsella sinua gohdaan, Visser Golme –ei vasddaväiddeidä."

Hän kääntyi ja käveli pois. Minä olin niin pyörällä päästäni, etten osannut edes vastustella, kun kaksi ohjastajaa talutti minut "valmisdeldavagsi".

"No niin! Seiso suorassa! Leuga enemmän bysdyyn! Ja häntä kanssa! Gadso gameraan! Enemmän ryhdiä! Muista, että oled imberiumin golmannegsi vaigudusvaldaisin Visser! Näydä segsiggääldä!"

Seisoin keskellä _Seyranen _studiota kasvot maalattuna ja vartalo öljyn peitossa. Öljyllä oli näköjään toinenkin tarkoitus: se painoi turkkini niin sileäksi ja ihonmyötäiseksi, ettei mitään jäänyt arvailujen varaan. Ifrish äkseerasi minulle ohjeita seinän viereltä.

"Jännidä lihagsiasi! Juuri noin!"

Kamerat välähtelivät. Vaihtelin asentojani ja ilmeitäni Ifrishin käskystä. Tavallaan se oli hauskaa, olinhan huomion keskipisteenä koko ajan. Kuulin jonkun ihmisohjastajan intoilevan: "Tästä tulee mahtava juttu! Visser Three Uncovered, aah…"

"Tyhmä, hän ei pidä vaatteita muutenkaan", Gargina muljautti silmiään, ja toinen nainen punastui. Panin merkille, että studion reunoilla parveilevat naispuoliset ohjastajat katselivat minua kolmella eri tavalla: jotkut tuijottivat himokkaasti lähes kuola valuen, toiset taas hyvinkin arvioivan näköisinä. Ja oli myös muutamia, jotka eivät ilmeisesti kyenneet näkemään andaliittiruumiissani mitään puoleensavetävää tai sitten inhosivat minua muuten vain. Visser Yhden kannattajia luultavasti.

"Olisigohan aiga oddaa muudama _sellainengin _guva?" Ifrish virnisti Garginalle ja toiselle ohjastajanaiselle, ja nämä nyökkäsivät nauraen.

"Hyvä on. Visser…" Ifrish sanoi kääntäen katseensa minuun, "ajattele vaigga sidä sinun h… hengilögohdaisda avusdajaasi. Jilliä vai migä hänen nimensä nyd ongaan. Ajaddele händä magaamassa sängyllä… hän gadsoo sinua vieddeleväsdi… ja leviddää dagajalgansa sinulle…"

Ajatukseni vaelsivat tahtomattanikin Jilliin ja Ifrishin kuvailemaan tilanteeseen. Tunsin erään tietyn ruumiinosani täyttyvän verellä…

"Menehän, Medrash, hieman auddamaan händä", Ifrish komensi yhtä nuorta naispuolista ihmisohjastajaa. Tämä käveli luokseni ja työnsi tyynesti kätensä takajalkojeni väliin. Häntäni oli tytön kurkulla silmänräpäyksessä. Millä oikeudella hän oikein koski yksityisiin paikkoihini?

"Älä, Visser", Ifrish rauhoitteli. "Däydyyhän meidän saada guvia sinusda, öhöm, '_juhlagunnossa'._"

Vedin häntäni pois ja annoin tytön hyväillä jalkoväliäni. Kaiken pyhän nimessä, hän kyllä osasi!

"Kova kuin rautakanki", hän kehräsi hyväksyvästi. "Ja kunnon kokoinenkin…"

"Hienoa. Dule bois sieldä, Medrash. Ja Visser", Ifrish jakeli ohjeita, "gäänny vähän… siirrä edujalgojasi… bisdä dagajalgojasi vähän haralleen…"

Voisi luulla, että minusta olisi tuntunut nöyryyttävältä seistä siinä sillä lailla ja esitellä elimeni kokoa ja kovuutta kaikkialla imperiumissa julkaistavaa _Seyranea _varten, mutta arvaa mitä? Minä tunsin itseni vain äärimmäisen maskuliiniseksi ja seksuaaliseksi! Nautin täysillä kameroiden välkkeestä ja yritin näyttää niin rehvakkaalta kuin osasin: varokaa, naaraat, Visser Kolme saapuu!


	2. Puhelinseksiä

_Kirjoittajan huomautus: Jouduin hieman siistimään tätä lukua, koska muuten siitä olisi tullut K18-materiaalia, jota ei saa täällä FFN:ssä julkaista. Aidon ja alkuperäisen voi lukea AniFinns-forumin osastolta "Fan Fiction", linkki kirjailijaprofiilissani._

_**2. luku ** _

"Hyvä, riiddää, jadgedaan huomenna", Ifrish sanoi lopulta. "Medrash näyddää sinulle nuggumabaiggasi, Visser."

Sama ihmisohjastaja, joka oli käpälöinyt minua, johdatti minut studioiden siipirakennukseen ja siellä ylelliseen sviittiin.

"Ilmoittakaa jos tarvitsette jotain, Visser", Medrash hihitti jättäessään minut yksin. Minä en sillä hetkellä halunnut mitään muuta kuin pestä sen inhottavan öljyn pois turkistani.

Paljon myöhemmin astuin ulos sviitin kylpyhuoneesta läpimärkänä mutta vieläkin hieman öljyisenä. Mielessäni oli viipynyt hetken ajatus pyytää Medrashia selänpesijäksi, mutta olin luopunut ajatuksesta. Otin sen sijaan videopuhelimeni käteen ja loin yhteyden Maan kiertoradalle –en kuitenkaan emoaluksen tai sapelialukseni yleiseen vastaanottimeen, vaan Jillin henkilökohtaiseen videopuhelimeen.

Jillin kauniit naispuolisen andaliitin kasvot ilmestyivät näkyviin ja hänen ajatuspuheensa kuului minulle tavallisena puheena: "Hei, Visser. Täällä on kaikki kunnossa, puhuin juuri Iniss Kaksi-Kaksi-Kuuden kanssa hologrammiprojektorin kautta ja hänen mukaansa olemme saaneet taas uusia vapaaehtoisia ihmisisäntiä."

(Entä andaliittisissit?) tiedustelin.

"Heistä ei ole kuulunut mitään. Ei mitään", Jill sanoi pahoittelevaan sävyyn. Tuhahdin tyytymättömänä.

"Oletko muuten yksin?" Jill kysäisi. Nyökkäsin.

"Hyvä. Niin minäkin", kihersi Jill. "Makaan meidän sängyllämme. Haluaisitko kertoa… millaisia kuvia sinä tänään poseerasit?"

(Voinhan minä kertoakin), sanoin virnistäen, sillä tiesin, mitä Jill aikoi. Eikä minulla ollut mitään sitä vastaan. (Minä seisoin siellä… kameroiden keskellä… öljyttynä… ja kaikki katsoivat… eivät niinkään _minua_, vaan minun vartaloani, jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan…)

"Sinulla on niin upea vartalo, että sitä kelpaakin katsella), Jill kehräsi.

(Pidin lihakseni jännittyneinä), jatkoin. (Virnistelin räävittömästi kameroille. Ja ajattelin sinua kiihottuakseni…)

"Kuvasivatko ne sinut _siinä_ tilassa!" Jill hihkaisi.

(Kyllä, ja monta kuvaa ottivatkin), rehentelin. (Usko tai älä, minä _nautin_ siitä…)

Heittäydyin makuulle vuoteen päälle ja muutin ajatuspuheääntäni sellaiseksi, että se välittyisi Jillin korviin matalana kähinänä. ( Mutta nyt minun tekisi kovasti mieli sinua aivan aidosti…)

"Voi Visserrr…" Jill hyrisi. "Minun ei tarvitse kuin ajatella sinun trimmattua kehoasi, niin olen jo halusta sekopäinen…"

(Tiedätkö mitä? Jos minä olisin siellä, niin sitoisin sinut kiinni ja rakastelisin sinua kunnes valuisit verta…)

"Et väsyisi koskaan", Jill huokaili. "Ja pieksäisit minut lopuksi hännälläsi… Ja minä vain kirkuisin ja voihkisin nautinnosta enkä saisi koskaan tarpeekseni… ja voisin minä sitten morfata ihmiseksikin…"

(Aah! Jatka! Mitä sinä sitten tekisit!) minä voihkaisin.

"No, voisinpa vaikka näyttää, mitä kaikkea ihanaa ihmisen suulla voi tehdä…" Jill kikatti. "Ja vahvat ihmisen kädet apuna…"

Mitä kertoo olennosta, jos hän saa pelkillä sanoilla sinut hulluksi kiihkosta? Samassa tulin ajatelleeksi erästä käytännön asiaa.

(Tuota noin… Jill?) kähähdin. (Voisimmeko me lopettaa? Minä katsos… en osaa vaihtaa lakanoita.)

Jill nauroi. "Ymmärrän."

Hän näytti kuitenkin kovin pettyneeltä.

(Odotas vain kun palaan sinne), minä sanoin, (niin saat sellaista kyytiä että muistat sen loppuikäsi.)

Jill nauroi uudelleen. "Teen mitä haluat, Visserini."

Hänen ilmeensä vakavoitui, muuttui jopa hieman surumieliseksi. En edes osannut tulkita sitä täysin. Hänen seuraava eleensä puolestaan jäi minulle täysin käsittämättömäksi: kuin hän olisi halunnut repiä sydämen irti rinnastaan ja antaa sen minulle. Sitten kuva pimeni. Kohautin olkapäitäni ja laitoin videopuhelimen pois.

Seuraavana aamuna minut käytännössä revittiin sängystä meikkaajien käsittelyn kautta kuvauksiin _-_erittäin rohkeisiin kuvauksiin. En tiedä olivatko Ifrishin apulaiset imeyttäneet kavioihini jotain kun olin nukkunut, mutta minä paljastin kameroille _aivan kaiken _enkä tuntenut lainkaan häpeää. Sitä olisi voinut jatkaa vaikka loputtomiin. Tulin muutaman hetken verran jopa ajatelleeksi, että voisin lopettaa visserinä ja ryhtyä _Seyranen_ malliksi. Myöhemmin kuitenkin jo nauroin mielessäni ajatukselle.

Joissakin kuvissa saatoin maata rentona sängyllä tai seistä suihkussa nautiskeleva ilme kasvoillani, välillä taas poseerasin enemmän luonnettani vastaavia kuvia kädet puuskassa ja häntä pystyssä, ylläni äärimmäisen tiukka ja vartalonmyötäinen nahka-asu. Kuvia kuvien perään. Salamavalojen räiskettä. Ei liene mikään ihme, että olin aivan rättiväsynyt, kun Ifrish viimein ilmoitti: "No niin, darvidsemamme guvad algavad olla dässä. Visser, sinulla on nyd hieman leboaigaa ennen haasdaddelua."

(Haastattelua?) minä kähisin. (Oletteko te varanneet minulle vielä sellaisenkin?)

"Diedysdi, meillähän bidää olla sinusda jonginlainen juddugin. Dule vähän ajan bääsdä, Gargina Viisi-Neljä-Neljä ododdaa sinua siellä." Ifrish viittasi lyhyillä vaaleilla hiuksilla varustettuun ihmisohjastajaan, joka oli ollut edellisenä päivänä toisen Garginan kanssa studiolla.


	3. Outo haastattelu ja kaurapuurobileet

_**3. luku**_

Kävin nopeasti sviitissäni peseytymässä, ja sitten vain ruokalaan. Vaaleahiuksinen Gargina istui jo yhden pöydän ääressä odottamassa. Kävelin hänen luokseen. Hän vetäisi taskustaan hieman kämmentään pienemmän äänityslaitteen – se oli niin iso ilmeisesti siksi, että sen piti pystyä tallentamaan myös ajatuspuhetta – ja avasi haastattelun kehotuksella: "No, Visser, kerrohan miten sinusta tuli imperiumimme kolmanneksi korkea-arvoisin kenraali?" Huokaisin ja kertasin elämäntarinani lyhyesti Garginalle.

"Jotkut ihmiset väittävät vallan kiihottavan naisia. Mitäs tästä ajattelet, onko siinä perää meidän yeerkien keskuudessa?" jatkoi Gargina.

(Ainahan noita tarjokkaita on ollut), kiertelin. (Sekä nais- että miespuolisia tosin.)

Gargina näytti jotenkin pettyneeltä, kun olin sanonut viimeisen lauseen. Hän kuitenkin ryhdistäytyi nopeasti ja kysyi suoraan: "Montako seksikumppania sinulla on ollut sinä aikana, kun olet ollut tuossa isäntäkehossa?"

Olin pitkään hiljaa. Laskin. Lopulta kiljaisin turhautuneena: (En muista! Villi arvaus on, että 150!)

Gargina näytti siltä, kuin olisi juuri saanut ylimääräisen latauksen kandrona-säteitä. "Millainen on sukupuolijakauma tuossa luvussa?"

(Melko tarkkaan kolme neljäsosaa naispuolisia), arvioin.

"Eli pidät kuitenkin heistä enemmän?" Gargina varmisti typeränä.

(Näin on.)

Gargina hihitti. "Millainen nainen saa sinut sitten kuumaksi?"

_Mitäköhän minä nyt tuohonkin vastaisin? _(Hmm… sellainen viehättävä ja elegantti… itsevarma… ja hulluna minuun!) täräytin lopuksi.

"Oletko löytänyt tällaista olentoa vielä?"

(No, Jill on varmaan lähimpänä.)

"Miten monta kertaa yössä?"

(Häh? Mitä?) ihmettelin.

"Montako aktia jaksat yhdessä yössä!" Gargina melkein huusi.

(Aa, vai niin. Kymmenen!) heitin. Se ei ollut aivan totta, mutta valehdellahan voi aina.

Garginan silmät rävähtivät suuriksi. "Oh! Sinullahan on hyvä kunto! Jilliä käy kateeksi. Mitä sinulla on päälläsi kun nukut?"

En ollut uskoa korviani. (Ei mitään, dapsen!) tiuskaisin. (Olen andaliittiohjastaja, ellet ole sattunut huomaamaan, enkä pidä tässä ruumiissa vaatteita kuin äärimmäisissä poikkeustapauksissa!)

Hetken Gargina vain tuijotti minua. Sitten hän kokosi taas itsensä ja kysyi varovasti: "Miten olet saanut nuo upeat lihaksesi?"

(Tulivat luontaisetuna isännän mukana), mukailin maapallolla kuulemaani lausetta, josta en tosin ollut aivan varma, mitä se tarkoitti. Joka tapauksessa Gargina nauroi ja esitti seuraavan kysymyksen: "Millainen on hurjin fantasiasi?"

Naurahdin ilkeästi ja kerroin sen kuiskaten. Näin Garginan ilmeiden vaihtelevan kiihotuksesta puhtaaseen kauhuun ja vastenmielisyyteen. Syyttäköön itseään, mitäs kysyi! Järkytyksestä toivuttuaan hän tiedusteli minulta vielä terveisiäni _Seyranen_ lukijoille. Mietin hetken ja vastasin virnuillen: (Uskokaa tai älkää, on rankkaa olla näin hyvännäköinen.)

Myöhemmin illalla Medrash tuli hakemaan minuaa sviitistäni "bileisiin". Seurasin tyttöä saliin, jonne oli jo kerääntynyt ilmeisesti koko _Seyranen _toimitusväki. Ne heistä, jotka yleensä pukeutuivat, olivat vähentäneet vaatetustaan huomattavasti. Ifrish lyllersi luokseni ja hihkaisi: "Iltaa, Visser Golme! Ihanaa eddä dulid!" Hän viittasi taakseen sanoen: "Musiiggia, juomista, yleisdä hausganbidoa segä diedysdi…" hän virnisti, "gaurabuuroa."

Morfasin ihmiseksi ja kävelin yhden porukan luo. Nämä olivat jo tässä vaiheessa iltaa aikamoisessa kaurapuurohumalassa. Huomasin nyt ensimmäistä kertaa, että _Seyranen_ toimituksessa oli myös miespuolisia ohjastajia, näidenkin mitä erilaisempia lajeja edustavien naaraiden kanssa istui pari miestä.

"Heeeii, Visserrr…" kihersi eräs nuori nainen. "Liity vaan seuraan! Tässä olisi vähän kaurapuuuuuroa…"

En yleensä alennu sekoittamaan päätäni sillä mössöllä, mutta päätin nyt tehdä poikkeuksen. Tunsin aineen nousevan aivoihini samalla kun vartalolleni painautui käsipari toisensa jälkeen –mukaan lukien ohjastajamiesten kädet…

Heräsin seuraavana aamuna omassa kehossani keskeltä lattiaa, ylläni takahaaroista revennyt räikeänpunainen PVC-puku, toisessa kädessäni pörröiset vaaleanpunaiset käsiraudat ja hännänalus veressä, ilman minkäänlaista muistikuvaa menneestä yöstä.

Kun pääsin vihdoin palaamaan takaisin Maahan, kaikki jotka uskalsivat kyselivät minulta juurta jaksaen, _millaista_ siellä _Seyranen _kuvauksissa oli oikein _ollut?_ Vastailin lyhyesti ja ilman yksityiskohtia, kunnes seitsemännen kyselijän kohdalla minulta meni hermot ja karjuin tappavani seuraavan joka mainitseekin _Seyranen_ minulle.

Jill oli tietysti poikkeus. Tapasin hänet illalla sapelialuksella eikä hän sanonut aluksi sanaakaan _Seyranesta_. Hän vain tervehti minua ihastuttavan muodollisesti: (Iltaa, Visser. Hienoa että olette palannut. Menikö matka hyvin?)

En voinut olla nauramatta. (Aiotko puhutella minua noin ensi yönäkin?)

Jillkin nauroi. Varovaisesti, mutta nauroi kuitenkin. ('Haluatteko, että hieron teitä, Visser? Olen varsin otettu siitä, että tämä tuntuu teistä hyvältä.') Hän astui lähemmäs ja katsoi minua pääsilmiin. (Entä jaksaisiko arvoisa Visser kertoa minulle, mitä hänelle tapahtui _Seyranen_ kuvauksissa?)

Virnistin. (Katsotaan nyt.) Kävelimme yhdessä minun omaan huoneeseeni. Ja minä kerroin Jillille, millaista _Seyranen_ kuvauksissa oli ollut. Hyvin yksityiskohtaisesti. Hyvä on, bileitä lukuunottamatta.


	4. Epilogi

_**Epilogi**_

_Seyranen _seuraava numero, minun Seyraneni, ilmestyi yhden Maan kuukauden kuluttua. Poseerasin kannessa häntä ja pää ylväästi pystyssä ja nahkapuku päällä, oikein viimeisen päälle visserin näköisenä. Kuvani vieressä oli teksti: "Visser Kolme –imperiumin seksikkäin visser". Kansien välistä löytyi laaja juttu minusta, pohjautuen pitkälti antamaani haastatteluun, johon toimittajat näkyivät keksineen jotain uusiakin kommentteja. Ja kuvia oli paljon. Virnuilin itsetyytyväisyydestä, kun näin keskiaukeaman. Se oli ensimmäisestä sessiosta, selvästi napattu heti kun Medrash oli häipynyt viereltäni. Minä yksinkertaisesti rakastin omaa ilmettäni siinä kuvassa.

Luonnollisesti tilasin maapallon seudulle ylimääräisen erän _Seyranea_, ja luonnollisesti lehdet myös suorastaan revittiin käsistä. Sain Ifrishiltä viestin, että uusi numero oli vetänyt _Seyranen _myyntiluvut kerralla kattoon kaikkialla imperiumissa. Tosin kuulin myös huhun, että Visser Yksi oli kieltänyt koko lehden oman armeijansa piirissä –ja toinen huhu kertoi, että sama Visser luki uutta numeroa salaa huoneessaan ja kuolasi minun kuvilleni. Kuvauspalkkioni saapui samoihin aikoihin, ja se oli yli kaksi kertaa suurempi kuin Gargina oli lupaillut.

Tässä vaiheessa mietit varmaankin samaa kuin Ifrish, Garginat, koko _Seyranen _muu toimitus, Jill ja yleisesti ottaen puolet galaksin yeerkeistä: aionko minä mennä uudelleen _Seyraneen_? No… katsotaan sitten, kun olen saanut Maan vallatuksi.


End file.
